


Inevitable

by samej



Series: Encuentros inevitables [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, post-manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entonces era cuando Sakura sentía <i>cosas</i>. Era una mirada un poco más larga de lo normal, un puñetazo que era cualquier cosa menos un golpe, eran "nosotros estábamos, vimos, fuimos" en vez del singular, era una confianza de la que no conseguía tomar parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Tema: 09 - Examen.

Sakura podía tener muchos defectos, pero no era tonta. No era Shikamaru, desde luego, pero siempre había tenido cierta intuición. Así que esos días lo único que hacía era intentar reconocer los signos, aclarar las sospechas que le causaban ese dolor sordo en el pecho. Pero la simple idea era tan... absurda, sin sentido. Porque no hacían más que lo de siempre, discutir, como cuando tenían doce años y se decían burradas el uno al otro.

Y aún así, era distinto. Todos estaban contentos de la vuelta de Sasuke (aunque Konoha no perdonase tan rápido como los componentes del antiguo equipo 7), pero había una energía que era diferente, como más densa, y que le cortasen una mano si no provenía de Naruto y de Sasuke.

Sakura no sabía los detalles exactos de la pelea final entre sus dos amigos, no hubo testigos, pero cuando los encontraron estaban ambos inconscientes y con una extraña expresión de paz en sus rostros. Al despertar, Naruto miró hacia todos los lados, ignorando todo lo demás, hasta que vio a Sasuke en la cama contigua. Entonces una sonrisa iluminó su cara (y la habitación) y el "bastardo" menos insultante de la historia dejó su boca, que fue respondido automáticamente por un "idiota" desde la otra cama.

A partir de ahí, todo volvió a ser como al principio. Con diferencias derivadas de la propia situación, como que no trabajaban juntos, por ejemplo. Sakura estaba en el hospital, Naruto con su propio equipo de Genins y Sasuke preparando las pruebas para tener un rango de ninja digno. Kakashi seguía en su cargo de Hokage. Pero se juntaban de vez en cuando, e incluso Sai y Yamato-sensei se les unían cuando sus obligaciones lo permitían.

Entonces era cuando Sakura sentía cosas. Era una mirada un poco más larga de lo normal, un puñetazo que era cualquier cosa menos un golpe, eran "nosotros estábamos, vimos, fuimos" en vez del singular, era una confianza de la que no conseguía tomar parte. Sin quererlo, le hacían sentirse mal, le hacían sentirse fuera y dolida y como si alguien cogiera su estómago y apretara.

Estaba también el hecho de que Sasuke viviera con Naruto en la casa de este último. Era lógico, al fin y al cabo, pensaba Sakura. La casa era grande, dudaba que nadie le alquilara nada al ahora llamado traidor y además, no hubieran permitido que Sasuke volviera a la zona Uchiha. Pero el caso es que eso todavía le daba a ella menos oportunidades para intentar abordar a Sasuke para estar ellos dos. A solas. No era la cría de hacía cinco años para decírselo delante de todos, quería que quedara claro eso y no le gustaba la idea de quedar (de nuevo) infantil delante de él.

Y no había manera. Se sentía casi celosa de la conexión que parecía haber entre ellos y de la cual ella se veía completamente aparte.

Pero no podía estar celosa, porque ella no quería lo que tenía Naruto, claro. Ella no solo quería una amistad (por buena que fuera) con Sasuke si conseguía tener algo más. Así que no, no eran celos.

¿No?

**

Tarde, tarde, tarde, ¡maldita sea! Maldita fuera Ino, con su "ven a mi casa, frentona, y cuéntame la poca vida social que tienes", maldita fuera con su sake, y maldita mil veces por su falta de despertadores. Ahora llegaba tarde a la última parte del examen de Jounin, donde por fin Sasuke habría recuperado algo de su orgullo perdido. Porque por supuesto que iba a aprobar el examen, si conseguía controlar su fuerza y no destrozaba el bosque entero.

Cuando llegó a donde deberían estar reunidos, había varios grupos en los que se felicitaba o se consolaba a los ninjas y kunoichis que se habían presentado al examen, dependiendo del resultado. No vio a ninguno de sus amigos.

\- ¡Sakura, aquí! - la voz de su antiguo sensei le llegó desde su espalda.

Estaba con Sai. En cuanto se acercó, les preguntó por el resultado.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Sasuke-kun ha aprobado, y por lo que sabemos ha dejado bastante impresionados a los examinadores – contestó Sai. Sakura sonrió, feliz. Ahora sería un gran momento para decirle algo a Sasuke, estaría de buen humor – Pero si le vas a felicitar, ten cuidado.

Se le quebró un poco la sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Al parecer Sasuke no aprueba los conocimientos del libro de Sai, al menos en lo que refiere a él intentando abrazarle para felicitarle – fue Kakashi el que le respondió, con su único ojo visible haciendo gala de lo que debía haberse divertido, al ver la expresión de horror de Sasuke. Aunque casi había tenido que sujetarle para que no le matara, aunque había sido finalmente Naruto el que resolvió la situación.

Sakura ahogó un gruñido, ¡ahora por culpa de Sai estaría de malas otra vez!

\- Sai, de verdad, en algún momento vas a tener que dejar de reaccionar como te digan los libros, algún día vas a tener un problema – nerviosa, cambió el peso de un pie a otro y por fin hizo la única pregunta de la que le interesaba saber la respuesta en ese momento -. Y, esto, ¿Sasuke donde está?

\- Bueno, Naruto lo arrastró para que no matara a Sai después del intento frustrado de abrazo. Fueron hacia el bosque, pero no sé donde estarán ahora.

\- Vale – dijo, intentando camuflar su decepción – ¡Voy a echar un ojo a ver si les encuentro!

Kakashi estuvo a punto de pararle. Quizá alguna excusa, como las otras veces, para que no terminara por enterarse de esa manera. Pero, por esta vez, la dejó ir. Si tenía que ver algo que no debía, era porque así tenía que ser.

Siguió con la mirada su cabeza rosa hasta que se perdió en la espesura del bosque, pensativo.

**

No tardó mucho en encontrarles, y después pensó que hubiera sido probablemente mejor así.

Al principio pensó que se estaban peleando y abrió la boca para gritar pero la voz se le perdió de repente. Naruto tenía a Sasuke contra el árbol, con la boca pegada a su cuello, y a juzgar por la expresión de Sasuke no parecía que le estuviese haciendo daño. No supo si sentía más dolor o envidia y al parecer su cuerpo tampoco tenía muy claro como reaccionar porque se quedó ahí clavada, mirándoles.

Fue Sasuke el que la vio. Detectó su presencia y abrió los ojos, y le miró directamente a los suyos. No se reflejaba ningún sentimiento en ellos, pero ella tuvo la sensación de que él estaba esperando a que pasase algo así. Sakura empezó a moverse para salir de ahí. Todavía peor que verles sería que Naruto se diera la vuelta, porque no compartía la discreción de Sasuke y todo se convertiría en un horrible momento incómodo que ella misma no estaba preparada para afrontar. Pisó una hoja y vio como Naruto se tensaba pero Sasuke le sujetó de la cara antes de que se diera la vuelta completa y le besó, y la confianza parecía ser total porque el rubio no hizo ningún otro amago de mirar.

Para cuando sus bocas se separaron, Sakura ya estaba lejos. No hubiera podido soportar verles ni un minuto más.

**

Tres días después de haberles visto, Sakura se sintió finalmente con fuerzas para enfrentarse a Naruto. Les encontró en el Ichiraku, donde el único bol vacío indicaba que el rubio todavía no había conseguido aficionar a Sasuke a su comida favorita.

Cuando llegó, el moreno ni siquiera se molestó en inventarse una excusa para dejarles a solas.

\- Oi, Sakura-chan.

El tono serio y la mirada ligeramente culpable de Naruto le rompieron un poco el corazón. Cuando llegó a casa, el día que les vio, fueron horas de pensar qué había hecho mal para que finalmente Naruto se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y Sasuke.

Pero comenzó a sospechar que se había equivocado en todo el planteamiento, y que, a su pesar, era ella la que intentaba interponerse. No le contestó directamente pero se sentó a su lado, negando con la cabeza al dueño del restaurante, que le ofreció un plato.

\- Esto… - Naruto dudó antes de decir lo siguiente – Siento no habertelo dicho, Sakura-chan. Quería hacerlo pero tenía miedo de hacerte daño y lo fui retrasando y… No culpes a Sasuke, él quería habértelo contado hace tiempo pero… pero no quería que nos enfadáramos, ahora que estábamos todo el equipo reunido - Ante la falta de respuesta de Sakura, se puso todavía más nervioso y empezó a hablar a trompicones -. Y de verdad que no quise hacerlo a tus espaldas pero no sabía como decírtelo y pasó todo de repente y de repente Sasuke estaba en mi casa viviendo y luego pensé que –

\- Shhh, Naruto – le interrumpió ella. Ahora que le veía así, tuvo todavía más claro lo que le quería decir-. Tranquilo. No… no puedo hacer nada contra esto. No tienes la culpa de nada así que no me pidas perdón, he estado tan ciega que tampoco te he dado oportunidad de decírmelo. Y además, si no hubiera tenido la venda en los ojos lo hubiera visto yo. Es… solamente te quería decir que… que me alegro por vosotros.

Durante sus palabras, la cara de Naruto había pasado del pánico a la culpabilidad y, finalmente, al alivio. Kakashi lo observó todo desde su posición, incluyendo a la sombra de Sasuke, que se escondía detrás de la siguiente esquina.

Puede que fuera demasiado mayor para evitar a alguien un corazón roto pero nunca, nunca lo sería para preocuparse de sus únicos alumnos.

Con la sonrisa oculta tras la máscara, se alejó hacia la torre del Hokage. Todavía le quedaba mucho papeleo por hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tabla terminada. Gracias a tod@s.


End file.
